


Vous êtes un idiot Maxime Lisbonne

by MoodyDisorder



Category: 19th Century CE France RPF
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Maxime is an arrogant prick, No one knows them but anyway, Paris Commune 1871
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: Maxime Lisbonne a fait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. L'armée, le bagne, la révolution, les cabarets, le journalisme, la liste est longue. Mais ce dont il est le plus fier, c'est d'avoir tourné en bourrique jusqu'à la fin de sa vie Prosper-Olivier Lissagaray, son collègue, ami, allié, et occasionnellement partenaire sous les couvertures.





	Vous êtes un idiot Maxime Lisbonne

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha. Haha. Ha. Vous ai-je déjà parlé d'histoire et de ships historiques ? Non ? Rattrapons le temps perdu. Pour résumer, Lisbonne et Lissagaray sont deux anciens communards qui avaient BEAUCOUP d'admiration et d'affection totalement #noromo l'un envers et l'autre, donc je les ship hein. C'est pas très compliqué. Et puis Maxime me fait beaucoup trop rire avec ses conneries. 
> 
> Si vous voulez en savoir plus :  
> -Maxime Lisbonne : http://www.lafertealais.com/les-personnages-de-la-ferte-alais-au-temps-des-cabarets/maxime-lisbonne/  
> -Prosper-Olivier Lissagaray : https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prosper-Olivier_Lissagaray  
> -Louise Michel : http://durru.chez.com/lmichel/louisemichel.htm  
> -Victor Hugo vient de mourir par Judith Perrignon qui est une vraie mine d'or
> 
> Par ailleurs ce texte est pas vraiment fidèle historiquement donc si vous vous attendez à ce que je m'attarde sur la période et tout le blabla, vous allez être déçu. Bref la bise et bonne lecture.

_« Il aime bien Lisbonne, sa passion, sa fougue, ses sentiments hardis, sa tête carrée, ses cheveux encore longs et bouclés qui dépassent de son chapeau plat, sa façon de lever sa canne pour prendre la parole en réunion. »_

Victor Hugo vient de mourir, **Judith Perrignon**

* * *

« Arrêtez de bouger un peu...

-Mais vous me faites mal ! »

Prosper-Olivier soupira pour la millième fois de la soirée et appuya de nouveau le tissu imbibé d'alcool sur la plaie. Comme il s'y attendait, Maxime eut un petit sursaut au contact et le fusilla de son regard noir.

« C'est presque fini. Penchez un peu la tête vers la droite, il reste encore du sang sous votre oreille. »

Pour une fois, le journaliste lui obéit, dégageant les cheveux cachant son cou. Prosper-Olivier nettoya la dernière blessure qui, heureusement, était peu profonde, puis jeta le tissu taché dans la corbeille.

Maxime se dégagea rapidement de sa prise et s'avança en boitant vers le miroir pour analyser l'étendue des dégâts. Prosper-Olivier fit discrètement de même tout en rangeant l'alcool et les bandages non-utilisés.

Les vêtements de Maxime étaient déchirés, couverts de sang, de poudre et de terre. Il n'en avait pas changé depuis l'altercation au cimetière, à vrai dire il avait couru directement chez Prosper-Olivier en s'enfuyant, de peur que la police l'attende chez lui.

Maxime n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre un bain ; ses longs cheveux étaient gras et poisseux de sang, sa peau terne et ses traits tirés. Une barbe de quelques jours lui mangeait les joues et ses yeux brillaient d'une fatigue accentuée par ses cernes. Et pourtant, Prosper-Olivier se rendait jalousement compte qu'il restait beau malgré tout. Une beauté sauvage, charismatique, révolutionnaire, assez grossière à vrai dire. Une beauté qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? J'ai une tache sur le visage ? »

Il explosa d'un rire tonitruant. Oui, Prosper-Olivier aurait aimé être comme Maxime, mais il en était autrement. Son physique n'était pas disgracieux, cependant tout simplement banal. Il n'était pas très grand, pas très beau, pas très original, pas très charismatique, et malheureusement commençait à se faire vieux. Le seul talent qu'il pensait avoir, c'était avec les mots, mais Maxime excellait également dans ce domaine.

« Vous comptez fixer le vide pendant longtemps ? »

Il releva la tête vers Maxime qui s'était rassis à sa place initiale, cette fois-ci les pieds posés sur la table.

« Je réfléchissais. Et enlevez vos pieds de là, vous n'êtes pas chez vous, je vous rappelle. »

Le plus jeune eut un petit rire nasal disgracieux mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

« Je passe des journées entières ici, c'est un peu devenu ma deuxième maison.

-J'avais bien remarqué. D'ailleurs, j'imagine que vous restez ici pour la nuit ? »

Maxime acquiesça et s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège, comme s'il allait piquer un somme. Ou plutôt, comme s'il allait faire exprès de s'endormir au milieu de la cuisine pour qu'ainsi, Prosper-Olivier ai à le ramener dans sa chambre. Prosper-Olivier tentera alors de repartir travailler mais Maxime s'accrochera fermement à lui, le forçant à passer une énième nuit ensemble. Un jeu auquel le plus jeune aimait se livrer tant il savait que Prosper-Olivier ne pouvait lui résister.

« Ne vous avisez pas de vous endormir ici. » Marmonna le concerné. « Je vous préviens, je ne vous porterai pas jusqu'au lit ! Je ne supporte plus de jouer à la bonniche tous les soirs. »

Les lèvres de Maxime s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur alors qu'il observait Prosper-Olivier ruminer dans son coin.

« Vous le ferrez, comme d'habitude.

-Ah vraiment ?! » S'énerva le plus âgé. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer ça ? »

Maxime se leva en gardant son sourire et s'approcha de Prosper-Olivier, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Prosper-Olivier était obligé de relever la tête pour croiser le regard sombre de l'autre journaliste. Leurs corps étaient proches. _« Trop proches »_ Se disait Prosper-Olivier.

« Vous savez très bien que j'ai raison. » Murmura le plus jeune de sa voix de baryton.

Beaucoup trop proches bon sang. Il pouvait voir les premières rides apparaître au coin des yeux pétillants d'une malice encore juvénile.

« Vous semblez bien sûr de vous mon cher Maxime... »

Il s'attendait aux lèvres charnues se posant sur les siennes. C'était évident, il avait vu la lueur animale dans les yeux de Maxime. Il ne pouvait pas la rater. Il s'était attendu à ce que ces lèvres descendent embrasser son cou, sa barbe picotant sa peau fragile.

« Votre femme sait que vous êtes là ?

-On peut éviter de parler d'elle alors que je suis en train de vous embrasser ? »

Prosper-Olivier leva les yeux au ciel alors que Maxime passait une main baladeuse sur ses fesses, que le plus âgé dégagea.

« Si vous voulez me toucher, vous vous lavez. »

Maxime, étrangement, se recula sans se plaindre, un mystérieux sourire collé aux lèvres -un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, surtout quand il commença à se déshabiller sous ses yeux, au milieu du salon.

« V-Vous pouvez aller ailleurs ? »

Prosper-Olivier, malgré ses joues rouges et son bafouillement, tentait de garder un ton autoritaire, qui évidemment n'avait aucune influence sur Maxime, surtout quand il avait une idée bien précise en tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

Dieu qu'il haïssait ce sourire empli de fierté.

« Parce que vous êtes quasiment nu au milieu de mon séjour et que n'importe qui pourrait vous voir par les fenêtres.

-Cela vous gêne ? »

Il y eut un flottement, tandis que Maxime laissait tomber sa chemise au sol, ne lâchant pas Prosper-Olivier des yeux.

« Q-quoi donc ?

-Que tout le monde puisse me voir nu. »

Prosper-Olivier déglutit bruyamment, s'avançant vers la fenêtre pour échapper au regard animal que lui lançait son amant.

« Bien sûr que cela me gêne, idiot ! Rhabillez-vous. »

Il aurait dû prévoir que Maxime viendrait se coller à lui, posant des mains possessives sur ses hanches et revenant embrasser son cou. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de frémir, surtout quand le plus jeune vint lui murmurer des mots salaces à l'oreille, ses pouces traçant des cercles sur son aine.

« Maxime, arrêtez... »

Bien évidemment, son amant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Tout en embrassant sa nuque, il remonta ses mains jusqu'à son col de chemise, défaisant d'un doigté expert les premiers boutons.

« Maxime.

-Vous en avez autant envie que moi... »

Prosper-Olivier soupira longuement, se mordant la lèvre. Maxime continua son entreprise, effleurant la peau laiteuse du bout des doigts, s'attardant sur les grains de beauté qui parsemaient sa peau çà et là. Étrangement, Prosper-Olivier se laissait faire, gémissant timidement son plaisir.

« Attendez... » Dit-il soudainement en attrapant sa main, tremblant. « Pas ici... »

Maxime grogna et l'entraîna dans la chambre d'un pas décidé, s'appuyant tout de même sur son amant pour ne pas appuyer sur sa jambe broyée. À peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte qu'il poussa Prosper-Olivier sur le lit et s'assit sur ses hanches avec un sourire séducteur.

« Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas lavé...

-Foutez-moi la paix avec ça. »

Maxime l'embrassa de nouveau, dévorant ses lèvres avec avidité. Impatient, il descendit défaire sa ceinture et son pantalon, les balançant à travers la pièce.

« Maxime mes vêtements !

-Vous êtes mieux sans. »

Prosper-Olivier ne put retenir le petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais leva tout de même les yeux au ciel pour la forme.

« Vous êtes un idiot Maxime Lisbonne. »

* * *

 Lorsque Prosper-Olivier se réveilla, Maxime dormait encore, ronflant légèrement avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait être capable. Et il continua de ronfler jusqu'à ce que son amant décida de lui lancer le contenu d'un pichet d'eau à la figure, le tirant brutalement des bras de Morphée.

« Nom de- »

Prosper-Olivier ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer ses insultes et lui lança dessus non pas l'eau du pichet mais ses vêtements froissés de la veille, tout ça en gardant un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

« Levez-vous Belle aux bois dormants. Votre femme vous attend. »

Son amant grogna et ne prit même pas la peine d'essuyer l'eau dégoulinant le long de son visage pour retomber mollement entre les oreillers.

« Maxime mes draps bon sang !

-Ils ont connu pire. »

Prosper-Olivier soupira de lassitude et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, observant l'ours des cavernes somnolant encore dans son lit.

« Arrêtez un peu vos enfantillages et conduisez vous comme un adulte. Et puis, dépêchez-vous. Je ne veux pas être en retard. »

Il repartit d'un pas décidé dans la cuisine, priant pour que le plus jeune se décide enfin à obéir. Mais rien n'y faisait. Maxime ne pointa pas le bout de son nez de la matinée, si bien que Prosper-Olivier dut se décider à le laisser tel-quel au milieu des draps tandis qu'il filait aux bureaux de son journal.

* * *

« … Je rêve ou vous n'avez pas bougé d'un seul millimètre depuis ce matin ? »

Maxime marmonna une suite de mots incompréhensibles, le visage enfoui dans le tissu du coussin. Il ne la releva que lorsque Prosper-Olivier laissa tomber un paquet sur le matelas et retourna s'adosser contre le mur, attendant sa réaction.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » Marmonna le plus en déliant le lien retenant le papier protecteur.

« De la part de votre femme. Elle attendait en bas de l'appartement quand je suis rentré. »

Maxime s'était figé à ses mots, le dévisageant d'un air incrédule, le paquet encore à moitié ouvert dans les mains.

« En bas de l'appartement. 

-C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

Maxime enfila une chemise et se précipité au balcon, scrutant la rue en contre-bas.

« Cela ne sert à rien de la chercher. » Dit Prosper-Olivier d'une voix neutre. « Elle est repartie juste après. »

Le plus jeune se laissa tomber sur le divan dans un soupire. Mollement, il sortit la première lettre du paquet, les mains tremblantes d'appréhension. Au fur et mesure de la lecture des feuilles suivantes, sa mine s'assombrit, si bien que lorsqu'il reposa ses lunettes par dessus le tas de papiers encrés, ses sourcils étaient plus froncés de jamais et son pied tapait nerveusement sur le sol.

« Alors ? » Demanda Prosper-Olivier d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

« Vous le savez très bien, ne posez pas la question. » Il soupira de nouveau, les yeux rivés sur le sol. « Elle va demander le divorce. »

Prosper-Olivier haussa les épaules.

« -Il fallait s'y attendre...

-Je sais, je sais... Mais bon, cela fait quand même quelque chose. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis ferma les yeux, les épaules voûtées et le teint pâle. Mais chose surprenante, il laissa échapper un petit rire rauque, qui ne manqua pas d'intrigué Prosper-Olivier.

« Il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Elle ne compte pas parler de nos escapades sodomites au juge, comme elle les appelle. »

Un nouveau rire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il relisait, encore et encore, les mots froids et durs que sa chère et tendre épouse lui avait adressée au travers de sa plume, témoignant des mois de colère et de tristesse accumulées.

« -Au moins c'est une bonne chose de faite. Je n'aurais plus besoin de me forcer à culpabiliser lorsque je vous prendrai contre un mur.

-Maxime ! »

Mais malgré ses joues rouges et son air indigné, Prosper-Olivier ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre Maxime dans son fou-rire.

* * *

La réunion commençait dans à peine quelques minutes, et pourtant ils étaient là à s'embrasser comme deux adolescents énamourés. Maxime était confortablement assis dans un siège de velours rouge décoloré, sa canne reposant contre l'accoudoir. Prosper-Olivier était penché vers lui, tenant ses lunettes d'une main pour qu'elles ne tombent pas, et s'appuyant sur le fauteuil de l'autre.

Cette affection démonstrative ne leur ressemblait en aucun point, mais leurs activités professionnelles respectives ne leur avaient laissées aucun répit durant ces dernières semaines. Prosper-Olivier courrait d'adresse en adresse, enchaînant les articles et les conférences, et de l'autre côté, Maxime tentait d'empêcher son dernier investissement de couler, tout en essayant de sortir régulièrement un nouveau numéro de L'Ami du Peuple.

Cependant, une récente nouvelle avait ébranlé tout Paris, à tel point que la ville lumière en perdit son éclat. Le vingt-deux mai dernier, le plus grand homme de France venait de s'éteindre. La dépêche avait fait le tour de France au petit matin : Victor Hugo était mort.

Le deuil avait fait son nid dans le cœur du peuple. Les jours s'écoulaient avec lenteur, on se remettait lentement du choc. Tous les grands hommes étaient venus saluer sa dépouille. Mais le peuple français, étrangement délaissé lors des derniers instants de l'écrivain, réclama un hommage national. Les petites gens voulaient elles-aussi saluer une dernière fois cet homme qui les chérissait tant.

La réponse tomba aujourd'hui. Un cortège défilera dans les rues de Paris, et chaque habitant, qu'importe son rang social, qu'importe ses aspirations politiques sera convié. Naturellement, c'était un moment historique fort, un moment où il fallait agir.

Révolutionnaires, anarchistes et anciens-communards décidèrent donc de se retrouver dans ce discret cabaret, loin des yeux et des oreilles de la police, pour organiser une grande manifestation au moment même des funérailles. C'en fut assez pour que les deux hommes se retrouvent à l'étage, attendant tranquillement l'arrivée de leurs camarades. D'ailleurs, Prosper-Olivier avait fini par se laisser glisser sur les genoux du plus jeune, oubliant le ridicule de la situation.

« Eh bien, on se fait plaisir ici ! »

Les deux amants sursautèrent et s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Une femme en habits d'homme noirs les dévisageait, une chope à la main et un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Louise, ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

-Et vous, ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à avoir un peu de pudeur ? »

Les joues de Prosper-Olivier se teintèrent immédiatement de rouge, tandis qu'il remettait son col de chemise en place, lui tournant promptement le dos. En le voyant agir ainsi, tout troublé, Maxime échangea un regard complice avec son amie, toute aussi amusée que lui.

« Je tenais à vous informer que les discussions ont commencé sans vous. Ne vous éternisez donc pas trop. »

Elle repartit en coup de vent, laissant le soin à Prosper-Olivier de soupirer lorsqu'il revint à la hauteur de son amant.

« Cette femme m'épuise... » Marmonna-t-il alors que Maxime passait un bras autour de ses hanches. « Mais je ne sais pas ce que l'on ferait sans elle. »

Une voix chantante lui répondit alors depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

« Probablement des choses peu recommandées par l’Église...

-Louise bon sang ! »

 


End file.
